Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a superhero from DC comics who has her own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League, she is an Amazon who fights crime with aid from her bullet-proof wristbands, magical-lasso and superhuman-strength, and the ability to fly. Despite being a main protagonist with her own love interest, Steve Trevor, Wonder Woman has been depicted as having romantic feelings for other men. Most notably is her Justice League colleague, Superman, and to a lesser extent, some attraction to Batman. She has also been briefly involved with civilian, Trevor Barnes, and work colleague, Tom Tresser, aka Nemesis. More information on Wonder Woman can be found on the Heroes Wiki. Romances Steve Trevor Steve Trevor was the original love interest of Wonder Woman in the comics where he is always the first outsider she meets. In the modern comics, Diana is impressed by his bravery and compassion despite being a human. He is shown to be a dedicated soldier.DC Comics In the original comics, she falls in love for him after witnessing his heroism before crashing on Paradise Island. Steve was involved in a love triangle with both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince. He was originally conceived as a male version of the damsel-in-distress trope and being submissive.https://www.cbr.com/wonder-woman-sidekick-steve-trevor/ Their Golden Age counterparts married and had a daughter named Hippolyta Trevor. She would also fall in love with Steve in the Silver Age but he was killed in 1969. After he was killed while Diana had lost her powers, he was resurrected multiple times: first as Steve Howard, and then as Steven Trevor from an alternate universe whose memory was replaced with that of the original Steve. The two later married with the blessings of her mother Hippolyta.https://screenrant.com/steve-trevor-wonder-woman-chris-pine-facts-trivia-history/ Post the Crisis on Infinite Earths arc which rebooted the DC Universe, Trevor was turned into a much older man who married Etta Candy and was a friend of Diana rather than a love interest. During the pre-Crisis comics, he was the first man Wonder Woman ever met. Their relationship has always been a rocky one, but they usually manage to stay on good terms. Steve was originally depicted as a damsel in distress that Wonder Woman would rescue. In the New 52, again Steve would be the first man Diana saw. Diana was still young when she came to Man's world and she had a lot to learn about relationships between the genders. Steve and Diana would date initially but she ended the relationship. Diana eventually started to date and fall in love with Superman while Steve seemed unable to move on. Following the New 52 Superman's death, Diana would reconcile with Steve, revealing that her feelings for Superman were no longer true and that she had ended her relationship with Steve because she had difficulty grasping the concept of romance. Upon reconnecting, Steve helped Diana cope with the fact much of her New 52 life was a lie. Ultimately Steve also helps Diana overcome her anxieties regarding romance and their bond becomes stronger. Their relationship however hit a rocky ground with Steve stating that Diana's constant focus was on being a warrior and a superhero, devoting little time to their relationship. The two split up after Aphrodite's death caused love to fade away from the world, though they still cared for each other. In addition to the comics, Steve has also been predicted as a love interest in a variety of other media. Superman Superman and Wonder Woman have been depicted as possible love interests since late 1960s, since DC started pairing their heroes together.Look Back: Superman And Wonder Woman Kiss For The First Time? The first time a possible pairing was teased was in Superman's Girl Friend, Lois Lane #93 where Superman is shown by the media in taking an interest in Dian, this was however a pretension to capture the Kryptonian villain Ar-Ual impersonating her.Superman: 5 Reasons Lois Lane Is His Best Love Interest (& 5 Why It’s Wonder Woman) Among the reasons considered for them to be suitable for each other is that they're both from different worlds, they immensely powerful superhuman traits, and they are different from normal people. These factors played a part in developing their romance in the New 52 line. As superheroes they both promote peace and justice. They however also have problems which include Diana feeling like she has to protect Kal including from himself while also questioning his human life and secret identity.Superman: 5 Reasons Lois Lane Is His Best Love Interest (& 5 Why It’s Wonder Woman) *In DC Comics Presents #32, an imaginary tale occurs in which they are both struck by Cupid's arrows and fall in love, but the spell is broken off after Aprohdite directs them to find a blue lotus. * In "For the Man Who Has Everything", published in Superman Annual #11 Wonder Woman gifts him a jeweled replica of Kandor on his birthday, not knowing he already has one. After he places it within his Fortress of Solitude, the two kiss but agree that a potential romance will be too predictable. * In Action Comics #600 taking place in the Post-Crisis continuity, Superman and Wonder Woman have their first date and Superman kisses upon seeing her immediately, though Diana is caught by surprise as she wasn't expecting it. Darkseid invading Olympus causes the date to be cut short and the two heroes team up to help the Olympian gods. They succeed and also decide to keep their relationship platonic as Superman realized how complicated it could be due to her mythical Amazonian origins, while he at heart was a farm boy from Kansas. * After her death and revival in Wonder Woman #140, Batman had started to suspect that Superman's past feelings for Diana had resurfaced, with both having wondered what would have happened if they acted on their initial feelings before his marriage. In Legends of the DC Universe #31, he remnisces about the past kiss after coming to know she had to agreed to go on a date with Alcaemon in return for stopping his war, though he had promises he won't make her do anything without her consent. Lois realizes he still cares for her. When Diana reciprocates Alcaemon's kiss confessing his love, he becomes angry. In Superman #165 the two kiss despite him being married, after he gifts her a Mjolnir replica jewel as a reminder of their time in Asgard. In Superman #179 he became hesitant after being asked by his * Wonder Woman Vol 2 #141: Diana, Batman and Superman are entrapped by the god, Oblivion, and in a dream she has achieved everything she has ever deeply desired. Peace in the world and falling in love with Clark Kent/Superman, marrying and them about to start a family. However, Batman and Superman convince her to break out of it, with the former stating Superman's ways are different than hers and the latter stating he never fell in love with her. * In JLA: Act of God, the heroes with superpowers are rendered powerless and all magic ceases to exist. Lois Lane also decides to divorce Clark as he has become a moaning drunk. He begins a relationship with Wonder Woman. Developing further difficulties and guilt-ridden over his alcoholism, he leaves for three months. He returns to talk Diana out of her grief and finds out that she is pregnant with their child. The two agree to marry and raise the child as his parents. * In Kingdom Come, Wonder Woman encourages a widowed, outcast, and retired Superman to come out of seclusion, and the two re-restablish a Justice League from the other JLA Members of their generation. Old feelings rekindle and the two enter a romantic relationship. The story is continued in The Kingdom, as well as concluded in JSA #22. * In Superman: Distant Fires, Wonder Woman finds and rescues Clark wandering in a wasteland following a nuclear war which seemingly left him as a solitary, powerless survivor, he then finds that she and other survivors established a village known as Champion. They marry and have a son named Bruce, and work to lead the reconstruction of the village. She is ultimately killed by a jealous and insane Billy Batson. * In Frank Miller's "The Dark Knight Universe" stories, Wonder Woman is initially depicted as an aggressive man-hater, though both her and Superman were romantically attracted despite some degree of despisement. Thw two married sometime after he separated from Lois Lane. She is highly protective of their daughter, Lara, not granting permission for her to go out and perform superheroics until she is 17 years old, she also later has an infant son, Jonathan in The Dark Knight III: Master Race. The two are shown to fall in love at first sight in Miller's Superman: Year One. *In JLA: Riddle of the Beast, an alternate timeline exists in which Superman and Wonder Woman come from noble families in Medieval times, and are engaged to be married, though their marriage is cancelled, and crises arise. Eventually both reunite and reconcile. * In Superman: Red Son, a Soviet-era Superman engages in a political relationship with Wonder Woman as a means of strengthening relations between Russia and Themyscera, despite not being interested. Diana was the only one he had to talk to and they fought together for social justice. She became romantically attracted to him, but Clark was oblivious of this which made her sad at times. Wonder Woman turned older after breaking out of her Lasso of Truth in order to save Superman and help him fight the Russian version of Batman who de-powered him using solar lamps to simulate a red sun. She started hating him after this which left him guilty. * The Batman Beyond comic universe, a continuation of the DCAU, has an alternate version of the Justice League where they are dictators led by Lord Superman. Batman and Lord Superman have divergent ideologies and begin a war. Lord Superman and Lady Wonder Woman fall in love and marry. She is however killed by DCAU's Wonder Woman after killing the latter's husband Lord Batman. * Injustice Gods Among Us: The story-line is set within an alternate version of the Justice League's universe. Superman establishes a new world order after the Joker tricks him into killing Lois Lane and destroying Metropolis. His closest ally and confidante is Wonder Woman who chooses to join him as he leads The Regime. There is some underlying romantic tension between the two despite Superman's still mourning of Lois and growing dictatorial tendencies. Wonder Woman's support of him is partly due to her belief that she thinks he is trying to make the world better but there also seems some indication that she is in love with him. * Superman and Wonder Woman show signs of some romantic affection in The New Frontier comic when the latter is dying, however he is more attached to Lois and the two remain best friends. He has been disturbed at times due to her ruthlessness and disregard for the rules set by the American government. In the movie version however, the two show no signs of any romantic affection. * In the New 52 series, Superman and Wonder Woman grow closer over their sense of isolation amongst even their friends. They become a couple and go on several different adventures together. The two eventually break up and only reconcile when Superman is nearing death. Following the New 52 Superman's death, Diana reconciled with Steve Trevor, stating to him that she only thought of her relationship with Superman as "easy" and "uncomplicated". The reality-altering events of the story Superman Reborn ultimately erased Clark and Diana's relationship from history, reestablishing that Clark fell in love with and married Lois Lane. * In the DCAMU films, the two fall in love due to similar reason as in New 52 comics and date, but they eventually break up sometime before the events in The Death of Superman. * In Justice League Action, the two briefly dated after getting tired of being unsuccessful of getting their respective love interests to acknowledge them as they have to assume an uncharismatic personality in their human disguises. She also later made snide comments about Clark, expressing disgust for dating him despite his bad hygiene. WonderWomanSuperman.jpg|''Action Comics #600'' cover superman-wonder-woman-kiss1.jpg|Diana's dream in Wonder Woman #141 tumblr_m4ricm1BVF1qjzyxso1_1280.jpg|JLA: Act of God screen-shot-2012-01-24-at-10.40.52-pm.jpg|Kingdom Come kingdom.jpg|The Kingdom tumblr_nm9e6nRLku1riz1nho3_540.jpg|Distant Fires all_star_batman_and_robin.jpg|Frank Miller's Batman tumblr_lsd5ccpMMB1qjzyxso1_500.jpg|JLA Riddle of the Beast WonderWomanSuperman1.jpg|''Red Son'' d3c8e847f3fe480da1e6d53a5afaba4f.jpg|Injustice Gods Among Us superman-wonder-woman-kiss2.jpg|''The New Frontier'' Superman-Wonder-Woman-Comic-Kiss.jpg|The Kiss superman-wonder-woman-kiss.jpg|Justice League #12 tumblr_static_tumblr_static_84zur4nj5gcgkc4gwsocs44gk_640.jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #6 The new 52 images (2).jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #12 Superman-Wonder-Woman-28-kiss-666x1024.jpg|Superman/Wonder Woman #28 smanv2_005_p04.jpg|Clark's dream in Superman Vol 2 #5 wonderwoman_300_02.jpg Batman The first time Wonder Woman falls in love with Batman is in The Brave and the Bold #78 where she and Batgirl originally pretended to fight over him in order to fool Copperhead, but ends up falling for real after kissing him.https://www.cbr.com/batman-wonder-woman-batgirl-love/ Bruce and Diana expressed interest in each other and also tried to date in some issues of the The Brave and the Bold comics. This was during the time Steve Trevor had died. In the modern era, Batman was initially indifferent to Wonder Woman who didn't like him because of his crude behavior. The two however came to respect each other in time, with Batman eventually developing a fondness for her, being greatly saddended in Wonder Woman #125 when her soul was incinerated by Nekron. In Legends of the DC Universe #32 Batman told her that despite their differences, they would have to live with who they are and gifted her a rose. Bruce thought of her as one of the most good-natured beings she had known, being inspired by her faith in a world full of peace and compassion. In Wonder Woman #165 she helped him break out of Phobos' control, stating despite his darkness, he always had kindness and compassion deep-down in his heart. Wonder Woman and Batman had had a brief romance which mostly played on mutual attraction they've had for years. In and out of continuity Batman/Superman/Wonder Woman: Trinity comic series, the two disagreed over each other's methods when they first met and she initially saw him as a brute. But, upon learning of his background and seeing his kind surprises, she came to view him as a complicated man, developing a more positive viewpoint of him. Batman once saw Wonder Woman when she was bathing in the woods and he was so overcome by her beauty and the magic of the island, that he kissed her. This earned him a punch. The comic however reveals in the end that he never forgot the memory and continued fighting for it, this however is contradictory to how they met in the other comics. The two began a flirtatious relationship while as members of Justice League of America. After he becomes delierious due to time travel, she helps him in recovering and Batman states that he isn't a perfect human which is beautiful just like her, a statement that shocks her. When they are about to die as part of his plan to defeat The League of the Ancients, the two kiss before heading off to their deaths. In JLA #90, Diana states that while he is a true warrior, he is engulfed by darkness and can be stubborn, rude and ruthless. She uses Martian Manhunter's Transconsciousness Articulator to see a possible future with him. She states to Bruce that while they may have potential of a wonderful relationship, she doesn't want to risk their friendship over it, though the memory of her love for Bruce in the dreams does leave an impression on her mind. During the Blackest Night arc, Wonder Woman was able to resist the effects of the Black Lantern ring partly by thinking of Batman when the Star Sapphire Ring came near her. This worked because Batman at the time was dead and this was a vision on an island designed by the goddess Aphrodite so she couldn't harm others. In the DCAU universe's Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, the two become friends and allies as part of the Justice League. In Maid of Honor the two get to know each other well during a dance. They eventually develop a growing fondness for each other. He gets distraught upon thinking she had died in Gorilla City and tries to dig her out. Wonder Woman however survived and kisses him on the cheek upon finding out. She suggests they date in This Little Piggy, but he remains hesitant and gives many reasons why he can't - dating within team is harmful, the two come from different backgrounds and he has a lot of issues, lastly she will be at at risk if she got close to him. In the Justice League Beyond 2.0 comics, which are a continuation of the DCAU, Wonder Woman is shown falling in love with Lord Batman of the Justice Lords when Justice League visits his homeworld to help them wage war against his former comrades. She stays back on his world unlike the others, and the two eventually marry but he is killed by Lady Wonder Woman. She is overjoyed and emotional to see the Bruce of her universe alive after returning, but is distraught upon learning that he no longer has feelings for her. In Injustice Gods Among Us, Superman is put into a magical slumber where he dreams of a world where the Joker's evil plot fails in killing Lois. In this dream, Bruce is married to Diana. In Dark Nights: Metal, Batman and Wonder Woman of an alternate Earth in the Dark Multiverse fall in love while fighting side-by-side by against Ares. Diana falls in battle and he becomes insane after wearing Ares' new war-helmet to kill him. He also ends up killing Diana, who he didn't know was only knocked out, when she tries to take it off. The Batman Who Laughs who has visited multiple universes while admiring Diana's persistence against him, states that he has seen their relationship in various universes, including some where they are lovers with many of their children being fierce whom he personally killed. In Batman #39-40 of the Rebirth Era, the two grow close to each other while spending years in an alternate dimension called "The Realm" where they fight the Hordes of Gehenna. She admits she finds him attractive and the two lean in for a kiss, but restrain themselves due to comitmment to their partners. In Superman & Batman: Generations III, Diana marries the immortal Bruce and stays with him for a century, before having to return to look after Paradise Island as its queen. In All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold #4, based on Batman: The Brave and the Bold cartoon series, the two fall in love after being shot by Eros. Bruce however breaks out of it and uses her Lasso of Truth to have her do the same. When asked, he states that he's already dedicated to another lady - justice, though it's hinted that it might be Catwoman. batman_wonder_woman_kiss.jpg Batma_WonderWoman_.jpg 4c2776c44ded9d52110b634e7ba91bb6.jpg|Batman kisses Wonder Woman before dying in the obsidian age Batman & Wonder Woman - Justice League.jpg|Batman and Wonder Woman in the animated series Justice League. Batman and wonder woman 2.jpg|Lord Batman and Wonder Woman in Justice League Beyond 2.0. Legends of DC Universe Batman Diana.jpg WW125 Batman.png|Bruce saddened at Diana's demise Aquaman Aquaman's interest in her was largely never reciprocated, although she did admire and care for him. In Aquaman Annual #1 Aquaman grew attracted to Diana while he stopped Triton from kidnapping her, telling they probably won't see each other again. He stated he never wanted to kiss someone so much and she replied she understood before he departed. He was later receuited by her into the Justice League of America. In Justice League 80-Page Giant #1, he confessed that he had found her attractive and only stayed in the League because of her. In the altered timeline of Flashpoint, Wonder Woman entered a political relationship with Aquaman in a similar manner to her relationship with Superman in Red Son. When both Atlanteans and Amazons tried to sabotage the wedding, they turned on each other and started a war that nearly destroyed most of Europe. Over time, the feud only grew more bitter, with Aquaman all but admitting that he never really loved Wonder Woman, which was reinforced as Wonder Woman killed Mera, Aquaman's true love interest. References Category:DC Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Flight Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Female Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Triangle Category:LGBT Love Interest Category:Married Category:Villain's Sibling Category:Tsundere Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest